


Cigarette Smoke

by love_toxin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Shotgunning, Smoking, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_toxin/pseuds/love_toxin
Summary: Sebastian finally has his darling in his grasp. it’s just a little overwhelming at first.
Relationships: Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 62





	Cigarette Smoke

Sebastian couldn’t help it. You just looked so perfect when you cried, when you sobbed and begged and whined in that sweet, sad little voice. A purr rose in his throat, the longer he watched you squirm and writhe underneath him...you were like a gift, with a bow tied so neatly around your neck, and he just wanted to  _ tear you open _ . 

Everything about you was beautiful, in everything you were and everything you did. The gentle way you talked to your animals, the kindness in your eyes when you were helping one of the townspeople, how your face would light up when you found something interesting...you were just the picture of perfection, an angel in the flesh, the person he had been waiting for for his entire life. You were made for him….and he would take care of you, no matter how much you fought him at first. He’d just been staring at your perfection until now, but he shifted in place, leaning over you to get closer, and closer, his breath puffing hotly across your smooth skin. His lips brushed against your ear, your name falling in a whisper....

And you  _ screamed _ .

You sounded as if his very touch had burned you straight to the bone, like he had dragged you into his basement and intended on chopping you into bloody pieces, and it  _ hurt _ . It ripped through his heart and into the silence of his dimly lit bedroom, shadows cast across the walls from the soft light of his computer screens, and definitely echoed through the upper halls of the sprawling house. Panic shot through him like a bullet, but his expression never showed even a sliver of fear. Instead, his eyes narrowed as his hands clamped around your soft, pliable neck. 

“ _ Enough _ . Shut your  _ fucking  _ mouth.”

His grip was tight, strong, he could tell it was working just by the way you coughed and squeaked, the weak cry of his name making his hands tremble a bit. Your fingernails left bright scratches against his fair skin, but he wasn’t going to stop, not until he got exactly what he had been waiting to hear for so long…

“...Admit that you love me.  _ Say it _ .” It wasn’t until your movements had slowed, and your face turned darker, and even darker still, until he was sure he was about to choke you so long you would pass out...that was when he heard it. That sweet, soft voice, as delectable as the first moment you had introduced yourself. 

“I-I lo..love you...S-Seb, I l-love..y..you..” His shoulders relaxed, the moment those words registered in his mind. His hands went slack, eyes glazed over as you frantically gasped, tears collecting on the pillow beneath you as you whimpered, and sucked in breaths like it was your last opportunity.... _ Seb _ . What a cute nickname...you had thought of that yourself, didn’t you? His mother had called him Sebby as a child, his friends just stuck with Sebastian, but Seb...that was yours. No one else could claim it. He was sure of it. He  _ had  _ to be sure of it.

“You..You love me. I  _ know  _ you do. You didn’t just say that so you could live...you didn’t, did you?” The longer your silence dragged on, the more his hands began to tremble with uncertainty. But if you didn’t love him, you wouldn’t have come here. You wouldn’t have quit your job at that dull corporation, you wouldn’t have moved all the way to the hills into some dusty, decrepit farm, you wouldn’t have knocked on his door to introduce yourself, you wouldn’t have looked at him every day with those deep, soulful eyes...every move you had made was because you wanted to be his, whether you were aware of it or not. His breathing was becoming ragged now, the panic was rising in his throat...his family wouldn’t be on vacation forever, and what if you hadn’t warmed up to him by the time they got back? What if you still hadn’t realized that you were meant for each other? What if…

“Fuck... _ fuck _ , I need a cigarette..”

In a fit of desperation, Sebastian leaned over you and yanked open his dresser drawer, free hand feeling around until his fingers closed around the safe, familiar little box. His hands still shook as he pulled a cigarette out and lit it up with his lighter, but the moment he drew in a breath, his whole body relaxed. His shoulders fell, he pulled his hand away to let a puff of smoke drift from his lips...and he finally felt calm, for the first time since he had dragged you into his basement against your will.

“It’s...It’s all okay. You love me...and we’ll be happy together, I promise. Just give this some time, and you’ll see how much I care for you.” His eyes softened as he spoke, looking down on you with nothing but pure, intense adoration, like he was looking at the most expensive jewel in the finest museum. Seb took another drag, his gaze never tearing away from yours...but this time, a smile crept halfway across his lips. He held out the cigarette to you.

“...No? Don’t want a puff?...Mmh. That’s good and all, but...I think it might bring us closer. Open your mouth.” It was obvious by the look in your eyes, you were  _ so  _ close to disobeying...but it seemed as though the lesson from earlier had stuck, and with a few moments of hesitation, you eventually parted your lips ever-so-slightly..

He brought the cigarette to his lips once more, his hand closed firmly around your jaw, holding it open just a little wider--and leaning in close, until you were just a hair’s length from a kiss, Sebastian opened his mouth and gently blew the smoke into your own. Your eyes had fluttered closed, and you squirmed, but you didn’t push him away...you laid there, and breathed it all in with only a slight cough. You weren’t just perfect, you were  _ malleable _ , you had the potential to be  _ so  _ obedient….and finally getting a taste of it now, he realized that it was  _ so fucking hot.  _

You tensed up as he pressed his lips to yours, forcefully and with little regard to your comfort this time. Your devotion would come soon enough. Being caring and sweet as he wanted to be, giving you everything you wanted and loving you unconditionally, it would all have to wait for the time being...he had two weeks to make you his, to teach you how to love him in the same way he adored you. And if he had to do it with many punishments and few rewards…

Well, it would all be worth it once you realized it was just meant to be. 


End file.
